The Son of Styx - Chapter Eight
''Dustin POV'' What was up with Sara and Aaron? They kept trying to avoid each others gazes and barely even said Hi to one another. Well today was the day we were leaving and I was pretty nervous. It was my first quest. Yeah i know...embarassing, i've been at camp for 4 years and not a single quest, not even to grab a can of soda. Anyway i trudged down the hill towards a brightly colored BMW which had a blue eye on the car's hood, definetly Argus's. Sara wore a grey zip up hoodie, under which was her camp t-shirt, she also wore jeans and her signature combat boots, she also wore the gold watch which was a gift from her mother. She was sitting on a old log next to the BMW. Aaron's clothing didn't seem to change, he wore his Grey/Black jacket, black jeans, combat boots and on his belt was his wicked black sword which i seem to remember he called Monachikó̱s. They were standing as far away from each other as possible, not even looking at each other "So...nice sleep?" I asked casually "No" they said in unison then glared at each other. Ok...awkward. Suddenly i heard the jingling of keys and saw Argus walking down, wearing a buisness suit "Why..." "Don't ask" Sara said. We then saw Chiron, in Wheel-Chair form, sitting at the base of Thalia's Tree, stroking Ladon. He raised his hand and gave us a thumbs up, i was then distinctly aware of more people raising their hands and giving us thumbs up...the whole camp. I tried not to blush as we got into the BMW and drove down the drive away from the base of the hill. Aaron sat in the front seat with Argus, Me and Sara sat at the back. "So...where we going?" I asked "We're heading to Quebec" "Quebec? Why Quebec?" "We need to ask someone about something" "Exactly.....who?" "A goddess" "''Di Immortales ''Aaron be less cryptic!" Snapped Sara. "Fine, we're going to see Khione" I froze and i could tell Sara had done the same "K-Khione?" The very name gave me chills "Are you mad? She helped Gaia and the Giants try to kill the gods! She's a traitor!" shouted Sara, Aaron stared at us blankly "Explain" So we recapped the whole event, Jason, Piper and Leo's quest, the Argo II, Camp Jupiter et cetera et cetera. Aaron stared out the window, I could tell his mind was going a mile a minute, it was sort of hard to believe he was a son of the Immortal River. "And this was....what 5 years ago?" We shook our head "8 years ago" Aaron's eyes widened, he then counted his fingers and turned pale (paler then usual) "13 years....." He muttered "How could that be....." We stared at him blankly "Aaron..." He snapped back to reality he then grabbed Sara's shoulders and shook her "What year is it!? Tell me!" "2019!" All the color drained from his face and he went silent "Aaron...whats wrong?" "Nothing...." But i wasn't convinced but Sara seemed to look at him symphetically. Soon we came to a Apartment complex near the airport, the sun was nearly setting and my eyes felt heavy "We'll stay here for the night then buy tickets for Quebec tommorow, hopefully we'll get threw these two days without any monsters" I didn't listen, my eyes were half closed. Aaron arranged for the room then we took the elevator to the 4th floor and entered apartment 323, inside was a flat screen TV, A snack fridge, a toaster and two beds. "Wait? Two beds!" Aaron checked the room receit then swore in Greek "Damn receptionist, i asked for a three beds not two!" Sara walked out the room then came back a thy seconds later "She dozed off!" We shut the door and put our stuff on the chairs and stood in front of the two beds. "Two of us will have to share one" Sara said "Well definetly not me and you" I said, pointing at Aaron and me "Definetly" he agreed, we then stared at Sara and she stared back in horror "No way!" "You have too, its either me or him" I said but Aaron just put his hands up in the air "This is getting us no where, i'll sleep on the coach, you guys take the beds" "No way man i mean look at the dinosaur!" I said pointing at the ancient couch, a spring prodding out of the pillow. Aaron just shook his head, took a spare sheet and lay on the couch, i guess the argument was over, i got into bed and dropped off to sleep. Category:Mcleo1 Category:The Son of Styx Category:Chapter Page